


Can they change her life?

by Pepper87



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper87/pseuds/Pepper87
Summary: With her latest scheme failed Sweetie's life turned for the worst for the princess is all fed up with her attitude. The only choice left for the Paw Patrol is to take her in and train her. Will they be successful or will they fail. With some ChaseXSkye, KatieXRyder and RockyXSweetie.
Relationships: Chase/Skye (PAW Patrol), Katie/Ryder (PAW Patrol), Rocky/Sweetie (PAW Patrol)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue "Another failed scheme"

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters might be o.o.c. but that's just for the development of the story. By the way, it's my first fanfic ever. In addition to that, English isn't my mother tongue. So please don't light up the torches and lift the pitchforks if my grammar and/or my choice of words may be a bit rough sometimes. I apologize beforehand for that. I do not own Paw Patrol or the original characters. I only own my OCs and the general idea. Enjoy reading.

"But she wasn't supposed to get hurt!" a small white pup exclaimed, her purple eyes glowing with anger. The other dog, a grown Golden Retriever, glared down at her. "You should then have specified the terms of our agreement. It was said that you wished to become the queen and my part was to clear the way which is exactly what I was trying to do until you decided to interrupt", he growled. "But that wasn't part of the plan!" the small pup said not backing down. "I just hope I can clear my name out of this mess. Don't think it is one of those your-word-against-mine-situations. First: you can't enter the castle without the guards noticing you. Second: the princess knows I never want her to get hurt." "We'll see. You better pay me or else you'll regret it." "Fine. Here you go. I hope you enjoy your hamburgers" she said turning to leave after she pawed over said hamburgers. "By the way, besides me wanting to become queen I really like the princess."

Unbeknownst to them they were overheard by a certain German Shepherd pup recording the conversation they had. 'I knew Sweetie somehow was involved in this case. Although I must admit I didn't think she would sink so low as to get help from a real criminal like Revenge' he thought to himself. "Ryder, come in" he said talking into his pup tag. "I've got some new information to this case." "Thanks, Chase. Please come back to the castle. We want to discuss our next steps" a ten year old boy, who is called Ryder, answered. "I'll be right there but I doubt that we need more steps. You will think so too when you hear what I just recorded. By the way, how's the princess?" "Thanks for your concern. She's gotten better, but not as much as I wished." "I see. See you in a few minutes."

Half an hour later they all listened to the recording Chase took. After hearing that Sweetie was behind this scheme, the princess who joined this meeting, against the advice of both the castle's doctor and Marshall being the pup team's medic, got furious. She ordered the guards to bring Sweetie to the throne room. There she asked her pup whether she knew who was responsible for the injuries she suffered. Not knowing how much the princess knew or not knew Sweetie decided on a story which was half true. In her version there only was a dog intruding the castle and she was about to fence this someone off when the princess turned up and got hurt.

"LIAR!" the princess screamed. "You were the one letting the 'intruder' in to get rid of me. I must say, of all the evil schemes you had so far this was by far the most horrible one." "B… But princess, I …" She never got the chance to finish this sentence because the princess wasn't in the mood to hear more apologies out of Sweetie.

"As princess of Barkingburg and as your owner I have to choose your punishment. For treason there usually is only one sentence to choose but you were my pup for some years now. I don't want to see you dead so you are just sent into exile! You are not allowed to stay in my castle or my land anymore." The whole room fell silent except for the crying Sweetie. "But princess, don't you think it still is too hard of a punishment to her?" feeling kind of sorry for the sad bundle of fur looking lost Ryder tried to reason with the princess. "I know she can be a bit of pain in the neck but all she knew was being your pet. Due to all respect but you take everything from her. Her home, all the family she knows and the chance to become a better pup. Personally, I believe all she ever wanted was someone who loves her because of who she really is. By the way, it's nearly Christmas. Do you really think, Santa Clause would appreciate your current behavior?" All people were stunned, most of them all Ryder himself, that he defended Sweetie. "I won't change my mind." the princess said after overcoming the shock. "Well, then there's only one thing we can do. We're taking her with us, training her to become a good pup and finding her a good home. Good bye, princess" Ryder said gritting his teeth during the last words. He can't stand Sweetie's usual attitude but leaving her heartbroken like she was there he would have liked even less. He always believed in the good in everyone.

Leaving the room he lifted her up and held her tight feeling the little body trembling with fear of her future. "Shhh, it's okay, Sweetie. You're in good hands and paws" he tried to calm her down. Somehow it worked. Feeling the warmth of his body, his good will and that he meant no harm for her, at least for now, made her fell asleep. "I hope you guys help me with this. I don't want her to get hurt more than she got right now. Can you copy?" he asked his pups while entering the Air Patroller. "Of course we will, Ryder!" the pups exclaimed unison. "Don't wake her up. I'm glad she can at least sleep after what has happened here. Let's make it to a Paw Patrol mission. Marshall, I ask you to watch her condition. Skye, you'll be in charge when she wakes up. You'll show her around and explain things to her." Ryder said smiling at the big eyes the two pups giving him. "By the way, I don't want to forget to tell you that you are all good pups."


	2. A whole new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. Here you go. The first real Chapter with POV. Since it's Sweetie's story I'll start with her.

I didn't sleep all well that night, thanks to one certain nightmare I had. Wandering through the dark castle I searched for the princess or at least for a way to light my way trying to avoid the throne room in the process. But no matter where I went I kept returning to this room. At last there was nowhere else to go so I entered the throne room trembling with fear. There, on the throne, sat a bandaged figure slightly resembling the princess. When I walked up to her I heard the voice. "You are not welcome here. You are just a pet that can easily be replaced. Even your parents didn't want you. I just felt sorry for you." "No, please don't say it. I beg you, princess, please don't …" "Nobody ever wanted you and nobody ever will!"

"Noooo" I screamed luckily waking up from the nightmare at first not knowing where I was. Then I remembered what happened and allowed myself to let out some tears after noticing that no other pup was awake. I let them out until I fell asleep again. The second time the nightmare was even scarier though this time I knew it was just that, a nightmare. Waking up the second time I came to look right into a pair of blue eyes. "What?" I growled at the Dalmatian pup. He wasn't affected by my behavior. "I was just worried. Ryder told me to watch your condition" he said as if this explained everything. That made me even angrier. "I don't need a babysitter, just a bit of sleep. So don't disturb me any further and mind your own business." I know it was pretty harsh, but he just angered me because I had secrets nobody should ever know. And he was a little bit too close to me. "I intend to try to do so. You know you can come to me, to any other pup around here or to Ryder to talk about your nightmares. You'll see it'll help. But for now as the medic here I order you to try getting some sleep. I'll be right over if something's the matter." He turned to trot back to the place where he slept before. I did as I was told, maybe the first time for real, because that was just what I wanted to do anyway.

The next time I woke up it was morning already. Luckily I hadn't had that nightmare again. At least I couldn't remember having it. Leaving the building I breathed in the fresh morning air. 'Back in the castle I couldn't just go outside without having some guards on my track immediately. Not that they were very good at tracking down people anyway.' I thought to myself giggling a bit as the memory rose up until I realized that this will be over forever now. 'How could my life just change so quickly?' That was when I heard the voices. Hating being left out I followed them.

"What if this dudette doesn't want to change?" a Labrador pup who is called Zuma asked. Chase and that Mixed Breed, Rocky, nodded in agreement. "Come on, guys! You can't expect her to change during one single night. Not with what happened yesterday." the only female of the group answered. "You were all there. You all heard what the princess said. Of course she has a hard time believing in anyone right now. Besides, what happened between her and Marshall last night was most likely because of that and the nightmares she had. And by the sound of it they were really terrible." Skye said. 'Great, they all know what happened last night. But someone defending me like that feels kind of good!' I thought to myself. Up until then no pup has recognized me. I decided to stay hidden to get more information about who is going to defend me. And who is against me, of course.

"Please, don't fight. I know you can't stand her, Chase, because of your first encounter but try to see it from her point of view." Marshall intercepted. "You have a home, a roll you have to fill and people who like you, maybe even love you" he said glancing over to Skye. Chase blushed that deeply that even I could see it from my hiding place. He then tried to get as much as possible space between himself and Skye apparently hoping no pup would notice. Again I had to chuckle a bit. 'This is going to be good.' "I feel sorry for her for I know how hard it can be living on the streets not having a family or a home to return to. I don't wish for any pup to make this experience." The youngest of them all, an English Bulldog called Rubble, said. The next sentence surprised me that much that I almost blew my cover. "You can say all you want. Ryder already made up his mind and he is the leader of the Paw Patrol. He said she would be staying here at least until she learnt to be a good pup." Skye growled at the boys who weren't willing to give me the chance. 'That Skye sure is filled with confidence. But the more important thing: Whatever Ryder decides is taken as an order?' I asked myself. 'That is exactly like what it was with the princess. Although I must admit that pups look happier than I think I ever was even though they're in a fight right now.'

Getting angry at the thought of it I trotted over to them trying and succeeding, at least that's what I thought, to act as if I just came around the corner. "Greetings, loyal subjects!" Well, you know what they say about bad habits. "When's the breakfast ready? I'm kind of starving!" "I'm sorry, but you have to wait a little longer. In the meantime I can show you around." Skye said. At this time exactly my stomach decided to make it itself audible causing me to blush heavily. "I think it's best if I show you our treat dispenser first" she said giggling. Was she laughing at me or at the whole situation? I didn't know and as a matter of fact I didn't care. I just wanted to get some food.

Half a bowl of treats and a whole bowl of water later I could think straight again. I realized Skye preferring one kind of treats because she seemed to prefer a color. 'Well, then' I decided 'I try to save some of them for later just in case I have to cool down her mood if necessary.' Just when I thought I could go back to sleep I heard a beeping sound. "Ryder needs us!" Skye said. Curious about what was going on I followed her into that elevator she told me about when we were eating treats. Being in there I noticed that there was more than enough space. But to be honest, how hard can it be to build an elevator where six pups can easily fit into. 'Wait, six? Shouldn't there be seven?' "Wait for me, guys! I'm coming!" that Dalmatian pup exclaimed when he came running through the door his eyes fixed at the elevator. That's why he didn't notice the food bowl I left standing there. Tripping over it he rolled the rest of his way into the elevator looking like a wheel with the food bowl between his paws. Entering the elevator in such a way he wiped out all of the others. I somehow reacted just in time to be out of the way. The moment he realized he was sitting upright with the food bowl right in front of him he asked if the breakfast is ready which sent me into laughter. Surprisingly there was nobody there to tell me that it isn't the right thing to do to laugh at someone. Was that the beginning of a new life or was I just some part of an experiment they do to feel better themselves? I didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the prologue. I had fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed reading it, too. I'm writing in different POVs beginning with the next chapter. Wait for it! Until then, have fun. Pepper87


End file.
